A Kiss For New Years
by Docile Boy
Summary: Sharon shares a kiss with someone special on New Years Eve 2013. Femmeslash.


Will Pope really had some strange ideas about how to save the department money, Sharon Raydor thought, sipping at her really quite decent champagne and watching her squad members dance in a loose knot to the really quite decent band that was providing the evening's entertainment. Sykes appeared to be teaching Rusty a foxtrot, with Tao providing commentary. Sharon smirked - not only had the group really come together in the past few months, since dealing with the specter of Daniel Dunn, but Rusty had really matured into an observant, intelligent and enjoyably sarcastic young man that was really reveling in the relative normalcy that life with Sharon allowed him. She had been surprised, and pleased, that he had asked to come to the LAPD's party rather than attend some poorly chaperoned shindig at a friend's house.

It was very nearly that time, for the west coast, at least. They had already seen the ball drop in New York via a couple of large screens positioned around the room. 2012 had ended up being a pretty good year, by Sharon's estimation. She had high hopes for 2013.

Everyone in the large ballroom turned to look at the digital readout displaying the time down to the tenth of second. Sharon smiled at Rusty's arms slung around Amy and Mike, counting down excitedly with the group.

A raucous cheer went up after everyone shouted 'one' and Sharon felt a hand on her bare arm, encouraging her to turn around. A familiar, and sorely missed blonde smiled up at her, dressed in jeans and a well-cut leather jacket and looking highly out of place amid the suits and cocktail attire.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sharon, astonished. The intense connection that she had formed with Brenda Leigh in the midst of the law suit and the Stroh affair hadn't dissipated after Brenda left for the DA's office. It had, much to their confusion and consternation, only increased. Both Brenda and Sharon had refused to carry on an affair, but they had talked and texted and spent time with Rusty; a chaste kiss was the extent of their physical interaction, exchanged after teary (and mutual) declarations of more than friendly feelings.

In answer, Brenda lifted her left hand and wiggled the fingers in display. There was no wedding band and no engagement ring in evidence on those adorably stubby digits. Brenda had attempted to serve Fritz with divorce papers back in November, but he had refused to allow an uncontested divorce without trying couples therapy or mediation, so Brenda had been stuck in interminable counseling sessions three times a week for the past two months. Sharon and Brenda had both been convinced that Fritz intended to wait Brenda out, extending the sessions indefinitely until Brenda just gave up, so a ringless Brenda Leigh was a bit of a surprise.

"I sorta 'fessed up in therapy last week, before we left to visit daddy." She winced at Sharon's raised eyebrow. "You don't have 'ta worry about hard feelin's at work - Fritz spent the whole five day trip negotiating with his superiors for a transfer to DC. He'll be gone in two weeks."

Worries about recriminations in the work place had been the whole reason Brenda hadn't just told Fritz she was emotionally dependent on someone else in the first place. Fritz's stalling strategy had really backfired, but there was no doubt in Sharon's mind that he would have been pissed regardless.

"So, I was wonderin' if I could spend the rest of the year with you and Rusty, if you'll have me, that is."

"Of course you can, Brenda, but I'm sorry to tell you the year ended about a minute ago."

"I was talkin' about the next one," Brenda said with a sly smile. "I figured we could negotiate about 2014 in 12 months or so."

"That sounds perfect," Sharon purred, gathering Brenda to her for a hug. The blonde had different ideas, though, and slanted her lips across Sharon's for their first real kiss. It was everything the last five months had led Sharon to believe it would be; sweet and full of the passion that characterized Brenda Leigh Johnson. Sharon was vaguely aware of most of the room, including her squad, gaping at them, but she didn't care, especially not once Rusty had thrown his arms around the both of them with a joyful yell.

"Happy New Year," Brenda murmured as they broke apart, her tongue darting out to taste the lipstick that Sharon had left behind on her mouth.

"I think it will be," Sharon answered, kissing the smaller woman again, this time on her forehead. "I think it will be."


End file.
